konstelasi
by Yonaka Alice
Summary: —kita, saling merangkum kisah bak menabur bintang di angkasa. {drabble. various pairings, various genres.}
1. satu sampai sepuluh

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_

 _All rights reserved. I don't take any commercial profit._

 _Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki._

* * *

 _ **WARNING**_

[ Genre: Friendship, Family ]

Kumpulan _drabble_ yang nyeritain apapun yang bisa diceritain.

Genre nggak nentu, tapi fokusnya pada _friendship_ dan _family._ Sama lebih condong ke _happy things_ , karena saya tidak ingin melihat mereka merana lagi /halah/

 _DLDR_. _OOC. Typo (s)._ Kesamaan ide harap maklum.

* * *

 **konstelasi**

 **2016 © Yonaka Alice**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **{ 1. tunas kebahagiaan }**

 **.**

* * *

"Aku pulang!" Kagura masuk dengan tergesa, diikuti Sadaharu di belakangnya.

" _Okaeri_ , Kagura- _chan_." Shinpachi menoleh, mengangkut sebuah keranjang penuh asak dengan jemuran. "Jangan lupa cuci kakimu sebelum masuk!"

"Lihat, lihat!" Tak mengindahkan Shinpachi seperti biasanya, Kagura mendekati Gintoki yang terbaring di atas sofa dengan majalah komik terbuka menutupi muka. "Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik!"

Gintoki—sudah tahu kalau jadinya bakal merepotkan—berpura-pura tidur dengan mendengkur. Sayang sekali Kagura sudah mengetahui niat di balik lagak pria itu, seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia menyingkap komik yang menutupi wajah Gintoki dengan kasar dan berteriak di dekat telinganya.

"Heeei! Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menariiiik!"

"Berisik, bocah!" Gintoki terpaksa bangkit dengan rasa mangkel. "Apa lagi yang kautemukan?! Kumbang pemakan kotoran? _Bola_ seseorang? Shinpachi baru?!"

"Apa yang kaumaksud dengan Shinpachi baru?!" damprat Shinpachi yang kini tengah berkutat dengan pembersih debu.

Kagura meraih sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Gintoki dan Shinpachi melongok, menyoroti gerak-gerik Kagura dan apa yang gadis cilik itu pungut kali ini.

Nyatanya, alih-alih benda aneh nan menjijikan, benda yang Kagura perlihatkan jauh lebih simpel dari asumsi mereka. Sang empunya netra azure itu memamerkan setangkai daun semanggi di depan wajah Gintoki dan Shinpachi.

"Apa ini, hanya rumput biasa," gerutu Gintoki.

Kagura memprotes, "Bukan rumput! Daun ini, daun ajaib yang katanya bisa membuat pemiliknya memperoleh kemujuran!"

"Begitu." Shinpachi mengangguk paham, membuat Gintoki melempar tatapan bingung padanya. "Coba lihat mahkotanya, Gin- _san_. Ada empat. Katanya, kalau menemukan semanggi dengan kelopak empat, berarti kita beruntung."

"Ooh, kau benar, Patsuan." Gintoki menjamah ringan salah satu mahkota daun itu.

Kagura, di sisi lain, mengulas senyum pongah di bibirnya. "Ha! Benar kan, aku menemukan sesuatu yang bagus? Sebaiknya kita menyimpan ini, supaya bisa bahagia terus!"

Gintoki beradu pandang dengan Shinpachi, laksana saling bertukar pikiran. Satu sekon kemudian, ujung-ujung bibir mereka tertarik hingga membentuk cengiran lebar.

"Kagura- _chan_ , kita tidak butuh ini."

Senyum di wajah Kagura langsung bablas, berganti dengan ekspresi heran. "Eh?"

Menepuk puncak kepala Kagura, Gintoki tak berhenti tersenyum. Sadaharu menggonggong ceria—seolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh majikan-majikannya itu.

"Siapa yang butuh ini…"

"…kalau memang sumber kebahagiaan kita ada di sini?"

Mata Kagura melebar. Dilihatnya kedua anggota Yorozuya yang sama-sama nyengir lebar di hadapannya.

Kagura menahan nafas, kemudian menyajikan cengiran yang sama dengan Gintoki dan Shinpachi. Gadis itu lekas mengangguk.

"Benar!"

Semanggi berkelopak empat itu—pun yang kata orang dapat membawa kebahagiaan—terhempas dari genggaman Kagura kala sang pemilik membawa dirinya untuk menerjang, merangkul tiga sumber kebahagiaannya.

Sebenarnya, tunas kebahagiaan sudah mulai bersemi di sana sejak pertama kalinya mereka bertemu.

* * *

 **.**

 **{ 2. pecundang }**

 **.**

* * *

Tempo hari, Takasugi pernah bertutur di depan Gintoki. Katanya, _kau adalah seorang pecundang, Gintoki-_ kun _._

 _Kau mengelak dari janjimu padaku, memilih untuk menyelamatkan rekan-rekanmu ketimbang_ Sensei. _Kau berpihak pada negeri ini, bukan?_

 _Negeri busuk ini, negeri_ samurai _yang seakan menginjak-injak harga diri_ samurai _itu sendiri. Negeri yang sudah mengambil semuanya dari kita. Yang sudah mengambil_ Sensei _dari kita._

Saat itu Gintoki tidak menyangkal, pun tidak membenarkan. Pria berpucuk argentum itu hanya merespons dengan singkat.

" _Aku tidak pernah bertempur untuk negeri ini," sahutnya. "Dan aku tidak pernah berpihak pada siapapun."_

"Benar." Gintoki menghela nafas. Kali ini ia membenarkan ucapan Takasugi di masa lampau—meski tidak sepenuhnya.

Gintoki tersenyum kecil, menatap Kagura dan Shinpachi yang berselisih di tengah jalan. Sadaharu menggigit kepala Shinpachi dan Kagura menertawakan pemuda itu keras-keras.

"Makanya aku bilang kau benar, Takasugi- _kun_ ," timpalnya seraya tertawa kecil, mendengarkan kegemparan yang ditimbulkan dua rekannya itu. "Aku memang seorang pecundang. Pecundang yang ada bersama-sama dengan para orang bodoh ini."

* * *

 **.**

 **{ 3. dua orang bodoh }**

 **.**

* * *

Katsura paham betul kalau dirinya adalah orang yang bodoh.

Ikumatsu juga pernah bilang begitu.

Kala itu, untuk kesekian kalinya Katsura tengah menikmati semangkuk _soba_ di toko _ramen_ Ikumatsu. Wanita itu mencela Katsura di tengah kegiatan mencuci piring. Katanya, Katsura itu bodoh.

 _Aku sudah tahu identitasmu, apa kau tidak khawatir bila sewaktu-waktu aku menyerahkanmu ke Shinsengumi? Lantas kenapa kau masih datang ke sini?_

Katsura melontarkan gelak tawa, seakan-akan pertanyaan Ikumatsu adalah pertanyaan paling konyol di muka bumi. Jadi, pria itu juga membalas Ikumatsu dengan mengejeknya bodoh juga.

 _Jangan bercanda, Ikumatsu-_ dono _. Dari awalnya kita bertemu pun—bahkan aku berbohong padamu—kau sudah mengetahui identitasku. Tapi apa yang kaulakukan waktu itu? Tak sekalipun kau menyerahkanku ke polisi. Aku tahu itu, Ikumatsu -_ dono _. Aku tahu kau percaya padaku._

Katsura tersenyum. Ikumatsu yang kini tengah membilas peralatan makan di wastafel ikut tersenyum kecil.

 _Karenanya, biarkan aku percaya padamu juga_.

Ikumatsu meloloskan tawa lepas, membuat Katsura ikut terbahak dan tertawa bersama wanita itu.

 _Kau memang bodoh, Katsura-_ san _—karena memesan semangkuk_ soba _di tempat makan_ ramen, wanita itu berkata seraya meletakkan _soba_ pesanan Katsura di konter.

 _Karena itu…,_ Ikumatsu mengusap matanya yang berair. _…dari sekarang dan untuk seterusnya, aku harap kau bisa menikmati_ soba _yang kaupesan pada toko_ ramen _bodoh ini._

* * *

 **.**

 **{ 4. binar }**

 **.**

* * *

Hinowa mengajarkan Seita untuk selalu menatap lawan bicaranya tepat di mata.

Lambat laun, anak itu jadi gemar menyelami netra seseorang. Mereka menyimpan kerlipan jelita yang berbinar cerah. Ibarat kelereng-kelereng yang sering Seita gelindingkan di tanah—namun pendar di mata seseorang jauh lebih rancak dari benda itu.

Belakangan ini, Seita mendapati dua permata lila milik Tsukuyo memancarkan kilau yang lebih cerah dari biasanya setiap kali berbincang dengan Gintoki—atau mereka bilang, sang penyelamat Yoshiwara.

Seita ingat Hinowa juga pernah bilang, katanya kalau mata seseorang lebih gemerlap dari biasanya, artinya orang itu sedang jatuh cinta.

" _Onee-san_ , apa _Onee-san_ sedang jatuh cinta?"

Wajah Tsukuyo sontak memerah, "T-tidak!"

* * *

 **.**

 **{ 5. ayo pulang }**

 **.**

* * *

Waktu masih berumur lima tahun, Kagura kerap mengikuti kakaknya ke mana-mana.

Awalnya Kamui membiarkan adiknya berbuat sesuka hati—namun semakin ia beranjak dewasa, semakin jengkel pula ia setiap kali Kagura mengikutinya.

" _Mou_ , jangan ikuti aku lagi! Kau menyebalkan!" Suatu waktu, Kamui menampik tangan mungil Kagura yang mencoba meraih tangannya.

Kagura menatap Kamui dengan matanya yang bulat. Tak mengatakan apapun. Jengkel, Kamui memilih untuk meninggalkan adiknya.

Lama kelamaan, netra sian Kagura membersitkan kristal, yang akhirnya gagal ia pertahankan dan pecah begitu saja. Gadis cilik dengan warna rambut menjiplak sirip salmon itu terisak, dengan langkah terseok ia berusaha mengikuti sang kakak.

Beberapa kali Kamui tak sampai hati—menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kagura masih mengikutinya sambil mengucek mata, tapi kemudian anak itu kembali berpaling dan meninggalkan adiknya di belakang.

Tangis Kagura makin kencang melihat Kamui yang bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menunggunya. Anak itu jatuh terduduk di tengah jalan, masih menangis.

"…"

Tak lama kemudian, Kagura merasakan presensi seseorang di depannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati tangan Kamui terulur padanya.

"…ayo."

Melihat Kagura yang malah membeku, Kamui berdecak dan menegaskan sekali lagi, "Duh, maksudnya pulang, pulang! Masa nggak ngerti, sih?"

Kagura berhenti menangis tepat setelah kata-kata itu meluncur keluar dari mulut Kamui. Ia mengusap air matanya dengan lengan baju dan meraih tangan kakaknya. Memperlihatkan cengiran lebar yang bahkan membuat Kamui ikut tersenyum.

"Un!" —bergandengan tangan, dua insan itu berjalan di bawah naungan payung.

* * *

 **.**

 **{ 6. take care } au. movie 2.**

 **.**

* * *

Kagura mengintip dari celah di antara pintu kayu. Matanya mengerling ke kanan dan ke kiri, setelah dirasa aman barulah gadis itu mengalihkan atensi ke sosok di belakangnya.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah pergi."

Sougo—yang bersandar pada dinding gubuk dengan tubuh bersimbah darah—meringis. Sial, para _ronin_ itu berhasil menghadiahkan segaris luka sayat di perutnya.

"Oh. Sudah pergi, ya. …kalau begitu, kurasa aku juga harus mencari tempat persembunyian lain. Trims, _China_."

Sougo bangkit dengan tertatih, berusaha menahan lukanya dan angkat kaki. Namun sebelum ia sempat beranjak, sebuah tangan lekas menahannya. Pria berkuncir kuda itu sontak menoleh—mendapati Kagura yang tengah menahannya. Raut gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun itu tidak terlihat karena tertutupi rambut.

"…duduklah."

"Hah?" Sougo mengernyit. Apa lagi yang Kagura inginkan darinya?

"Aku bilang, duduk dulu." Gadis itu bersikeras. Sougo menghela nafas, sadar kalau melawan Kagura sama saja dengan membuang-buang tenaga. Padahal seusai ini _samurai hitokiri_ itu masih harus membabat para cecunguk yang mengejar di belakangnya.

Kagura mengeluarkan sebuah bajan bambu berisi air dan sebuah serbet dari balik punggungnya—lengkap dengan obat merah dan perban. Sougo bergeming, sepertinya ia sudah bisa menerka niat gadis itu.

" _China_ , lihat, aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini. Hanya luka kecil, kaupikir sudah berapa banyak aku mengalami luka yang lebih parah dari ini?"

"Diam kau, Sadis brengsek." Kagura mencelupkan serbet ke dalam air. "…aku tidak yakin kau tidak kesakitan jika bertarung dalam kondisi seperti itu. _Ne_ , Sadaharu?"

Sadaharu menyalak, menandakan persetujuan pada kata-kata sang majikan. Kagura tersenyum simpul seraya membelai kepala piaraan sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Sougo mendengus, akhirnya duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan, Nona Perawat?" godanya.

Tak mengindahkan godaan Sougo, Kagura membawa tangannya melepas atasan _hakama_ pria itu. Gadis itu memerah pekat begitu melihat bagian atas tubuh Sougo yang terkespos—meski sejujurnya, ia sudah berkali-kali melihat pemandangan ini.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Kau ingin dipeluk? Duh. Mohon bersabar sampai nanti malam, kita akan bermain sepuas—"

"APANYA!" Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Sougo. Sang pelaku, Kagura, mengalihkan wajahnya yang padam. Menolak untuk beradu pandang dengan Sougo.

"Oi, oi, beginikah caramu memperlakukan orang yang terluka," timpal Sougo datar. Ia memandang Kagura yang kini dengan hati-hati menyentuh bahunya, membasahi luka sayat yang ternyata lumayan lebar.

Kagura melakukan pekerjaannya dengan cepat. Gadis itu membersihkan darah yang menempel dan membubuhkan obat merah dengan cekatan. Meski demikian, ia agak bingung bagaimana cara membalut tubuh Sougo dengan perban.

" _China_ , jangan bilang kau tidak bisa melilitkan perban."

Kagura tertegun mendengar Sougo yang seolah sanggup membaca pikirannya. Tahu-tahu saja pria itu sudah menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Kagura, memaksa mereka beradu pandang. "Lingkarkan tanganmu hingga ke balik punggungku."

Pipi Kagura memanas. Do-S sialan itu tak berhenti menatapnya, jadi mau tak mau ia melakukan apa yang disuruh Sougo. Mungkin terambat bagi Kagura untuk menyadarinya, namun posisi mereka saat ini luar biasa ambigu—Sougo yang tak memakai _uwagi_ , Kagura yang seakan memeluk Sougo, dan wajah mereka yang kira-kira hanya berjarak satu senti.

"Oi, cepatlah," bisik Sougo tepat di telinga gadis itu. Puncak hidung mereka bersentuhan. Entah sengaja atau tidak, Kagura tak tahu.

"L-lepaskan tanganmu, Sadis bodoh!" —ah, ia kelepasan menggunakan aksen lamanya lagi. "Susah tahu, dengan posisi begini! Kenapa kau tidak berdiri saja?"

"Eeeh, tapi kalau begitu kan, aku jadi tidak bisa memelukmu."

"Siapa juga yang mau kaupeluk, bodoh!" Kagura memekik kala Sougo mengecup kelopak matanya singkat. Pun, tangan Sougo sudah beralih dari pipi Kagura, merayap turun hingga ke pinggang gadis itu.

"Ck, kau berisik sekali, _China_. Apa yang salah dengan memeluk kekasihku sendiri?"

Paras Kagura makin menggebu tepat pada kata "kekasih" yang diucapkan Sougo tanpa malu-malu. Nyatanya sampai sekarang pun ia masih belum terbiasa dengan status mereka.

Gadis berambut sepunggung itu menggeliat, namun tak menggunakan kekuatan _yato_ nya untuk menampik Sougo. Alih-alih melepaskan diri, ia malah menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu kokoh pria berambut kersik itu. Sebisa mungkin berusaha menghindari area lukanya.

Sougo tersenyum dan mengambil sejumput helai jingga Kagura—menghirup aroma citrus milik gadis itu dalam-dalam. "Terima kasih karena sudah merawat lukaku, Bakagura- _chan_."

* * *

 **.**

 **{ 7. hari ini untuk esok }**

 **.**

* * *

"Kondo- _san_ , coba kaupikir, kenapa kau mau repot-repot memberi segerombolan orang dungu seperti kami masa depan?"

Satu waktu kala mereka berada di kancah pertempuran, Hijikata melontarkan pertanyaan seraya menghunus pedangnya.

"Jarang sekali kau berbicara seperti itu, Toshi. Ada angin apa?" Kondo mengernyih, agak tersengal. Pria itu mengoyak musuh dengan sekali ayunan pedang.

Hijikata ikut menyeringai, pria dengan rambut jelaga itu menyempatkan diri untuk menyelipkan sebatang rokok di celah bibir dan menyalakannya. "Tidak, aku hanya teringat kembali soal kata-katamu waktu mengajak kami mendirikan Shinsengumi."

"Ah, yang itu." Kondo tertawa lepas. "Aku tidak memberi kalian masa depan. Aku hanya membantu kalian menggapai masa depan."

"Tapi tetap saja anda menyediakan jalan untuk kami."

"Benar." Kondo mengusap keringatnya, menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Orang yang paling berjasa dalam kehidupan kalian tak lain tak bukan adalah diri kalian sendiri. Aku bisa melihat harapan tentang hari esok di dalam mata setiap anggota. Itu saja, sudah merupakan bukti yang lebih dari cukup. Dan tidak, Toshi, kalian bukanlah segerombolan orang dungu. Kalian adalah Shinsengumi, benar."

Hijikata tersenyum simpul, "kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Kondo- _san_. Masih sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Baiklah, kalau begitu, bukankah kami harus mati demi Shinsengumi juga?"

"Tidak," elak Kondo. "Aku sudah berbaik hati memberi jalan pada kalian. Karenanya, sebelum masa depan itu tercapai…"

Kondo dan Hijikata merangsek bersamaan untuk menikam pihak musuh yang berada di belakang mereka.

"…kau tidak boleh mati dulu!"

* * *

 **.**

 **{ 8. rumah }**

 **.**

* * *

"Kenapa kau tetap kembali ke sini, walau sudah tahu resikonya tinggi?"

Kondo menunduk. "Pulanglah, Otae- _san_. Pulanglah ke rumah. Aku tidak ingin membahayakan dirimu lebih dari ini."

"Apa yang kaubicarakan?" potong Otae. "Rumahku adalah tempat di mana pun kalian berada. Tempat di mana kau berada."

* * *

 **.**

 **{ 9. tolong awasi kami, ya }**

 **.**

* * *

Sougo menatap Hijikata dengan datar, "Hijikata- _san_ , apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Pemuda itu berdiri di hadapan makam kakaknya, membaringkan buket bunga aster dan sekantung keripik balado super pedas. Ia baru saja bersiap membersihkan batu nisan dan berdoa ketika Hijikata datang.

"Err, bukan, itu…," Hijikata salah tingkah, menggaruk pelipis dan celingukan. Dari semua tanggal, mengapa Sougo harus memilih hari ini—hari yang sama dengannya—untuk berziarah ke makam Mitsuba?

Sougo menghela nafas. "Lakukan sesuka hatimu, asal jangan menggangguku berbicara dengan _Aneue_." Matanya melirik barang yang ditenteng Hijikata—sebuket bunga lily, dan sekantung kue beras balado juga. Ini menggelikan. Mengapa bahkan merk kudapan yang mereka pilih juga sama?

Hijikata berdeham untuk mencairkan suasana, meski nampaknya usaha itu sia-sia saja. Ia ikut berlutut di sisi Sougo, meletakkan bawaannya di depan nisan. Kini ada dua buket bunga dan dua kantung keripik pedas di depan makam Mitsuba. Ah, gadis itu pasti senang.

Sougo mengerling jengkel. Mau apa pria sialan itu kemari? Apakah ia belum puas menyakiti Mitsuba semasa ia masih hidup sehingga memutuskan untuk datang kemari?

"Sougo." Hijikata memecah keheningan. Sougo menoleh malas, namun ternyata Hijikata tidak berbicara padanya—pemuda itu masih memejamkan mata dan khidmat berdoa.

Ia berbicara pada Mitsuba.

"Sougo selalu berada di sini dengan kami." Permata laterit Sougo melebar mendengar Hijikata bermonolog. "Dan bocah itu baik-baik saja. Jadinya, kau tidak perlu khawatir, oke."

Hijikata mengangkat wajahnya. Pemandangan pertama yang ia dapat adalah Sougo yang menunduk hingga rambutnya menutupi wajah—dengan senyuman geli terukir di wajahnya.

"Brengsek! Kenapa kau malah tertawa?!"

Tak menghiraukan Hijikata, kini giliran Sougo yang menutup matanya dan berbicara keluar.

"Hijikata- _san_ juga tidak bermain-main dengan wanita lain, kok. Jadi _Aneue_ tidak perlu khawatir. Karena ia memang cuma modal tampang. Terlepas dari semua itu, sebenarnya ia adalah seorang pria yang menyedihkan." Hijikata mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menendang Sougo di depan Mitsuba.

"Tapi selain itu, ia juga sudah berjanji akan selalu berada di sini—dengan kami. Kalau-kalau salah satu dari kami mengingkari janji, _Aneue_ yang paling tahu. Jadi—"

Baik Hijikata maupun Sougo tersenyum.

"—dari atas sana, tolong terus awasi kami, ya."

* * *

 **.**

 **{ 10. yang selalu ada di sisimu }**

 **.**

* * *

"Jadi, lagi-lagi kita berakhir di sini, ya." Ayame membuka percakapan, menyingkap sedikit topi jerami yang menutupi matanya.

"Apa boleh buat," balas Zenzou seraya melahap _dango_ nya. "Ini tidak seperti kita memiliki tempat nongkrong yang lebih baik."

"Oh, kau berlebihan," timpal Ayame, mengambil satu tusuk _dango_ dari piringnya dan mulai menggigit adonan kue itu.

"Jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan _samurai jump_ itu?"

"Gin- _san_?" Mata Ayame berbinar. "Baik tentu saja. Dan mesra. Bahkan kami akan menikah bulan dep—"

"Teruslah bermimpi, bocah." Zenzou tertawa dan menjitak kepala Ayame sekilas, membuat yang bersangkutan menggembungkan pipi.

"Aku tidak bermimpi."

"Ya, ya. Jadi ada angin apa kau memanggilku kemari? Ingin lempar-lemparan _kunai_?"

"Ck, bukan itu." Ayame berdecak. Gadis _ninja_ itu mengeluarkan sebuah bujur sangkar kecil dari kantungnya dan menyodorkannya pada Zenzou.

"…apa ini?"

"Aku dengar wasirmu kambuh lagi, benar?"

"Duh, tapi yang biasa kupakai adalah yang biasa dimasukkan, bukan dioleskan. Bukankah kau juga tahu itu."

"Mana kutahu! Seorang wanita tidak sepatutnya membicarakan hal-hal vulgar semacam itu!" Ayame tersenyum bangga. "Setidaknya kau harus berterima kasih karena aku sudah berbaik hati membawakanmu obat."

Zenzou tersenyum dan menepuk ringan puncak surai lavender gadis itu.

"Ya, kurasa kau benar. Terima kasih, Sarutobi."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC? I guess?**

* * *

 **A/N:** wks OkiKagunya panjang sendiri, menandakan betapa sampahnya saya /melipir/ saya ga edit2 lagi jadi maklum aja kalau ada typo atau apa :"" fik ini akan diupdet jika sempat.


	2. sebelas sampai dua puluh

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **konstelasi**

 **2016 © Yonaka Alice**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **{ 11. your strength }**

 **.**

* * *

Untuk ukuran orang tua yang tak berguna, nyatanya Hasegawa lebih bahagia dari siapapun.

Untuk ukuran pria yang sudah dicaci maki orang banyak, berkali-kali kehilangan pekerjaan, berulang-ulang berakhir di pinggir jalan—Hasegawa adalah orang yang bahagia.

Bahkan saat ia tidak tahu bisa bertahan atau tidak di hari esok. Bahkan saat ia tidur berselimutkan kardus di bangku taman. Pada akhirnya, Hasegawa adalah orang yang sanggup mengulas senyum paling lebar.

Bahkan jika kini pria itu lagi-lagi berakhir di bangku taman.

Hasegawa menaruh ponselnya di telinga, "Halo?"

"Halo." Suara itu membuat lengkung senyum terbentang hingga pipi tirus Hasegawa. Mendengar suara Hatsu seakan mengisi kembali energinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Hatsu tergelak. "Apa kau makan cukup tiga kali sehari? Apakah pekerjaanmu yang baru berjalan lancar?"

"Tentu." Hasegawa tersenyum.

Alasan ia dapat tersenyum seperti ini bahkan di tengah masa-masa sulit, adalah Hatsu.

Alasan ia mampu bertahan dan merasa seperti pria yang paling bahagia di muka bumi.

Kekuatannya, Hasegawa Hatsu.

* * *

 **.**

 **{ 12. to love her, to respect her }**

 **.**

* * *

"Aku membuat _tamagoyaki_!"

"Eeek! M-maaf, _Aneue_ , tapi kami sudah kenyang—"

"Oi, singkirkan kotoran itu dariku!"

"Uek, _Anego_ , rasanya aku akan muntah…"

Otae tersenyum miris—tidak memperlihatkannya secara terang-terangan, tentu saja. Gadis Shimura itu mendekap sebuah kotak makanan berisi telur dadar yang lebih mirip abu jelaga.

Ia menghela nafas. Selalu saja begini setiap kali ia mencoba memasak dan memperlihatkan hasilnya pada orang lain. Apa benar, tidak ada yang mengerti perasaannya?

Baru saja Otae hendak berbalik—sekonyong-konyong sebuah tangan meraup hasil tumisannya dari kotak.

Otae menatap sangsi lelaki yang tengah mengunyah di hadapannya. "Kondo- _san_ …"

Kondo menelan paksa telur gosong yang pahit di lidah itu, berusaha menyunggingkan senyum konyol. Nampak sisa remah kehitam-hitaman di sudut bibirnya.

Otae menaikkan alisnya, berancang-ancang meninju, "Untuk apa kaulakukan itu—"

Kali ini Kondo tidak membiarkan Otae menyentuhnya—alih-alih, ia menahan pergelangan tangan gadis itu, membuat yang bersangkutan terperanjat.

"Mulai sekarang, berikan saja semuanya padaku." Kondo tersenyum simpul. "Karenanya, Otae- _san,_ jangan membuat wajah seperti itu lagi, ya."

"Tapi kenapa?" Otae berusaha melepaskan diri, namun ternyata jabatan _Kyokuchou_ Shinsengumi yang disandang Kondo bukanlah sekadar nama. Pria itu jelas jauh lebih tangguh kalau serius—apalagi dari Otae yang notabene adalah seorang wanita.

"Sudah jelas, bukan?" Otae menatap nanar, tak mengerti. Namun gadis itu makin terkesima pada kalimat Kondo yang selanjutnya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Kondo melanjutkan, membuat Otae menahan nafas lantaran tak pernah menyangka pria itu bisa seserius ini.

"Aku ingin menghormatimu."

* * *

 **.**

 **{ 13. i shall wait for you }**

 **.**

* * *

"Hujannya lumayan deras."

Yamazaki bergumam kecil, menatap ribuan tetes air yang jatuh merinai hingga tersesap oleh bentala. Mantan penelik berbakat Shinsengumi itu melangkah berbekal payung. Menjejak aspal pada Distrik Kabuki.

Sekilas ia berhenti tepat di depan minimarket.

Ia menenggak saliva, ada rasa terenyuh mengingat tempat ini adalah tempat ia pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Tama—di mana ia terpukau akan kelembutan gadis robot itu.

Yamazaki mengerti, Tama adalah robot. Ia pasti sudah gila ketika mendapati dirinya jatuh hati pada Tama.

"Selamat datang di Oedo Mart."

Begitu sadar, Yamazaki sudah membawa raganya masuk ke dalam.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas berat. Akhirnya, seperti yang sudah-sudah, ia mengambil sebuah keranjang dan berjalan menuju rak tempat berbagai roti dipampangkan. Dan seperti biasanya pula, hanya satu jenis roti yang ia beli. Roti kacang merah.

Tak sampai lima menit sebelum Yamazaki berada di luar minimarket lagi ditemani seplastik besar berisi bungkusan roti kacang merah.

"Yamazaki- _san_?" Nada monoton itu membuat manik Yamazaki mengecil. Begitu berbalik, ia sudah menyaksikan gadis yang baru ia sebut-sebut namanya dalam hati tadi tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Menenteng kantung belanjaan yang masih kosong—jelas sekali bahwa gadis itu hendak berbelanja—Tama memandangi Yamazaki.

"A-ah, Tama- _san_." Yamazaki gelagapan. Tama beralih pandang pada belanjaan Yamazaki.

"Anda membeli banyak roti kacang merah lagi?" Tama tersenyum. "Berhati-hatilah, anda akan sakit perut jika terlalu banyak makan. Jika disimpan lebih dari tiga hari, roti akan berjamur."

Yamazaki mengangguk, gurat-gurat merah tipis menghias wajahnya. Tama ikut mengangguk dengan senyum, menimpali, "Saya ijin pamit. Saya masih harus berbelanja untuk Otose- _sama_."

Tama memintasi Yamazaki. Pemuda itu membeku, dengan rambut menutupi mata.

"Yamazaki- _san_? Ada apa?" Suara Tama lagi-lagi menyentakkan kesadaran Yamazaki. Ia melihat ke bawah, dan menyadari bahwa tangannya sudah menggenggam lengan Tama. Menjaga agar gadis itu tetap bersamanya.

"Eh, itu…" Yamazaki mengalihkan pandang. Ini sudah kedua kalinya dalam hari ini ia melakukan sesuatu di luar kesadarannya. Barangkali alam bawah sadarnya memang tidak merelakan Yamazaki untuk pergi dari Edo.

"M-maaf."

Genggaman Yamazaki melonggar. Tama, meski masih agak bingung, kembali menunduk dan hendak menarik tangannya kembali.

"Kalau begitu, saya—"

"Tunggu sebentar!" Yamazaki tiba-tiba memekik, membuat Tama sedikit terperangah. "Sebentar saja…Tama- _san_ …"

Tama mengerti.

"Baiklah." Gadis bersurai dedaunan itu tidak lagi berusaha melepaskan dirinya dan tersenyum. "Saya akan mendengarkan anda."

"Itu…" Yamazaki menggaruk pipinya. "Sore ini, kami—Shinsengumi, akan pergi dari Edo..."

"Saya tahu."

"Tidak diketahui kapan kami akan kembali lagi…"

"Tidak apa. Saya dan yang lainnya juga akan terus menunggu kalian."

"Selama Shogun Nobunobu belum lengser dari posisinya, kemungkinan besar kami tidak akan kembali." Yamazaki mengatupkan mata, berusaha menahan segala kegetiran yang bermain di benak.

"Saya mengerti."

"Tama- _san_ …" lirih Yamazaki dengan pilu. Batinnya seolah terkoyak bersamaan dengan pembicaraan yang menyayat hati ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yamazaki- _san_. Jika itu terjadi, maka saya akan tetap menunggu kalian hingga akhir. Karenanya, lakukanlah yang terbaik."

Mata Yamazaki melebar memergoki Tama yang mengulas senyum penuh lara.

"Dan ketika saat itu tiba, maukah anda mencicipi roti isi kacang merah olahan saya lagi?"

Melintas di benak Yamazaki tentang masakan Tama yang dibuat dengan cara abnormal. Pemuda penggemar badminton itu meringis, namun sesudahnya ia tertawa kecil. "Tentu, Tama- _san_. Aku akan memakannya dengan senang hati."

"Anda sudah berjanji." Tama menutup matanya dan tetap tersenyum. "Karena itu, saya akan menunggu anda, Yamazaki- _sama_."

* * *

 **.**

 **{ 14. gaun pengantin }**

 **.**

* * *

Sougo gugup setengah mati, namun menolak untuk memperlihatkannya secara terang-terangan.

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak merasa gugup. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Hari yang seharusnya menjadi salah satu hari paling bahagia dalam hidupnya.

Pria dalam balutan tuksedo putih itu berulang kali menghela nafas, berulang kali mereguk air liur, dan berulang kali membetulkan dasi kupu-kupu yang terpaut di kerahnya. Bahkan ia mondar-mandir di depan pintu—bertanya-tanya, apakah sang pengantin sudah selesai dirias atau belum, sementara dirinya sendiri sudah selesai semenjak tadi.

"Yo, _Otouto-chan_!" Seseorang menepuk bahunya. Sougo menoleh, dan safir delimanya langsung bertubrukan dengan dua pasang biru giok. Warna mata yang sama dengan istrinya—calon istrinya. Sang kakak ipar, Kamui. Ia datang dengan balutan jas putih, selaku keluarga mempelai wanita.

"Oh, kau." Pria berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu membalas datar, bersikap seolah-olah ia tak merasa buncah. Kamui menaikkan alis, namun tetap tersenyum.

"Hei, hei. Bukankah sudah saatnya ya, kau memanggilku _Onii-san_?" Kamui mengernyih. "Setelah semua, kita akan menjadi keluarga, kan."

"Baiklah, baiklah, _Aniki_ ," jawab Sougo sekenanya, yang di mana bahkan ia tidak menatap Kamui.

"Tidak biasanya kau langsung menuruti kata-kataku. Padahal biasanya kau akan menggerundel tentang umur kita yang sama setiap kali aku memintamu memanggilku begitu." Kamui bersidekap dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding ruang tunggu. "Jangan-jangan kau benar gugup, ya. Berusaha menerka seperti apa rupa adikku yang manis dalam balutan gaun pernikahan. Yah, walaupun sepertinya para ahli busana dan tukang rias akan memiliki pengalaman yang buruk saat mendandani anak itu."

Sougo mendelik, "Siapa yang gugup, sialan. Lebih baik kau pergi. Temani gadis-psikopat-dan-maniak-donatmu itu. Katering kita menyediakan berbagai jenis donat, benar?"

"Jangan sombong mentang-mentang kau menikah sebelum aku, bocah." Kamui nyengir lebar. Ia mengacak rambut Sougo, membuat calon adik iparnya itu bersungut-sungut sambil meracau tak karuan. "Lagipula Nobume- _chan_ dan aku akan segera menyusul, kok. Segera."

"Ah, ya, ya. Terserah saja, _Baka Aniki._ Aku heran kenapa gadis itu mau menerima ajakanmu berpacaran seenteng mengorek hidung." Sougo mengibaskan sebelah tangannya.

"Kau sendiri butuh menghancurkan seisi kota dengan pertarungan kalian dan membawakan benda-benda aneh dulu, baru _Imouto-chan_ mau menerima lamaranmu. Berarti aku jauh lebih memikat darimu, bukan?" Kamui mengusap bibirnya sendiri dengan ibu jari. Sougo menghela nafas.

"Makanya aku bilang—"

Ucapan Sougo terpangkas oleh salah satu ahli busana yang muncul dari balik pintu. Rambut dan pakaiannya berantakan, menandai bahwa kalimat Kamui terbukti—mereka benar-benar kewalahan mendandani Kagura yang ogah mengenakan ini itu.

"Tuan-tuan, kalian boleh masuk sekarang," kedipnya seraya meletakkan telunjuk di bibir dan mendesis pelan. "Jangan berisik ya. Kalian pasti akan terpana. Calon istri anda benar-benar cantik."

Sougo dan Kamui sontak bertatapan. Kamui tersenyum sekilas, menepuk bahu Sougo dan mendorong pelan pria itu.

"Silakan, Tuan. Lewat sini." Sang ahli busana memberi jalan. Sougo mengepalkan tangan. Kamui mengikuti di belakangnya.

Ruangan itu penuh dengan alat kosmetik yang terserak bebas di lantai linoleum dan potongan-potongan kain. Salah satu ahli busana menyambut kedatangan mereka, berkata bahwa Kagura ada di balik tirai.

Tirai itu amat transparan sehingga baik Sougo maupun Kamui dapat melihat jelas lekuk tubuh Kagura berserta bentuk gaun yang dikenakan gadis itu. Ahli busana yang tadi beranjak dari tempatnya, bersiap untuk membuka tirai.

Ia menatap Sougo dan Kamui seraya tersenyum, "Sudah siap?" Sougo mengangguk patah-patah, sementara Kamui mengancungkan jempolnya. Karena itu, tanpa basa-basi lagi sang ahli busana langsung menyibak tirai.

"K-Kamui _?_ Dan…Sa—dis…?"

Sougo menahan nafas.

Cantik.

Tidak—bahkan kata itu tidak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan Kagura.

Sougo seakan menyelam di tengah-tengah danau penuh seroja kala menatap mata Kagura, yang menyapanya dengan ribuan pendar bintang bermain di sana. Kepang rambut kesumba Kagura yang disampirkan di bahu kirinya terlihat seperti untaian intan—dengan jalinan mutiara menghias tiap lekuknya. Tudung pengantin siap sedia menjuntai di depan wajahnya bak air susu yang tercurai di ngarai.

Gadis itu mengenakan gaun pasi mengembang—mencetak jelas lekuk demi lekuk elok yang dimiliki tubuhnya. Renda yang lebih mirip mahkota mawar putih kerap bermekaran di tengah hingga pangkal rok. Begitu rapuh. Begitu lesih.

Begitu indah.

"O-oi, katakan sesuatu." Kagura yang kini berdiri di depan Sougo dan Kamui mulai merona.

" _Imouto-chan_ , kau seperti dewi!" Kamui yang pertama menanggapi. Ia tersenyum dan mengusap hidungnya. "Cantik sekali, seperti yang bisa kuharapkan dari adikku. Kau…mirip dengan _Okaa-san_. Kau sangat cantik."

Kamui mengatakannya dua kali. Artinya dia serius.

"Bagaimana, _Otouto-chan_. Apa yang kaupikirkan?"

Sougo membuka mulut. Sekujur tubuhnya diselubungi rasa bahagia yang luar biasa, membuatnya ingin meledak kegirangan.

"Jelek…" Ia tak dapat menghentikan senyum di wajahnya. "Kau jelek sekali, _China_ …aku kaget."

Tanpa sadar, kedua alisnya menukik. Iris rubinya mulai berkaca-kaca dan likuid hangat mulai menjejaki pipi. Namun pria itu tak berhenti tersenyum. Ia maju selangkah, meraih tangan Kagura dan mengecup punggungnya yang berbalut _glove_ pengantin.

"Kau—wanita terjelek yang pernah aku temui. Saking jeleknya aku sampai terpukau…Kagura…"

* * *

 **.**

 **{ 15. peluk }**

 **.**

* * *

"Mutsuuuu."

"Apa." Mutsu tidak menoleh, sibuk berkutat dengan dokumen demi dokumen yang harus dibubuhi tanda tangan oleh Sakamoto.

"Mana upahku untuk hari iniii, hahahaha!"

Gadis _yato_ bersurai siena itu menghela nafas. "Bodoh, hari ini kau hanya berleha-leha seharian."

"Jadi kau tidak mau?" Sakamoto bertopang dagu pada meja, menatap Mutsu yang berdiri di sisinya.

"Selesaikan dulu segala tetek bengek ini."

"Tidak mau, aku inginnya sekarang."

"Bodoh. Benar-benar orang bodoh." Mutsu memutar bola mata.

"Aku cuma minta peluk. Apa salah?" Sakamoto mengulas cengiran.

Mutsu akhirnya menyerah juga. Gadis itu beranjak dari posisinya, sementara Sakamoto sudah memutar kursi hingga menghadap Mutsu. Lalu, Mutsu menempatkan dirinya duduk di pangkuan Sakamoto.

"Isi energi~! Ahahahaha!" Sakamoto menaruh dagunya di puncak kepala Mutsu, dengan kedua lengan memeluk pinggang gadis itu.

"Berhentilah tertawa seperti itu, menyebalkan tahu." Mutsu menekuri dokumen yang ada di meja. "Tolong longgarkan sedikit. Susah bekerja dengan posisi seperti ini, Kapten."

"Tapi aku sedang mengisi energiku kembali. Kenapa kau tidak melupakan pekerjaan dan mengobrol denganku saja? Ahahahahaha!" Sakamoto tertawa seakan-akan Mutsu baru mengatakan hal yang paling lucu sedunia.

Mutsu gondok. Menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, dan akhirnya tersenyum tipis juga.

"Benar-benar menyusahkan, punya kapten bodoh macam ini."

* * *

 **.**

 **{ 16. kepompong }**

 **.**

* * *

"Toushirou- _san_ dan lainnya, seperti kepompong ya." Mitsuba terkikik kecil.

"H-haah?" Hijikata menoleh, nyaris terkena serangan jantung karena Mitsuba tiba-tiba memanggilnya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba—?"

"Kelak kalian pasti akan menjadi orang-orang tersohor." Mitsuba mengejap, menatap Sougo dan Kondo yang riuh bermain layang-layang. "Sekarang kalian masih berupa kepompong… kecil, dan tak berarti di mata orang lain."

Sulung Okita itu menutup matanya. "Namun—suatu saat nanti, kalian akan keluar dari zona nyaman, merangkak hingga satu langkah lebih dekat dengan mimpi kalian. Lalu, mengepakkan sayap majelis nan indah. Terbang ke langit luas dan lebar."

Hijikata terkesima. Bukannya mendengarkan kata-kata Mitsuba, ia malah terpukau melihat betapa cantiknya gadis itu.

"Toushirou- _san_? Apa kau mendengarku?" Tahu-tahu saja, Mitsuba sudah berpaling. Hijikata gelagapan. Pemuda itu lekas mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Y-ya." Jawaban Hijikata yang agak terbata itu mengundang gelak tawa nan manis dari Mitsuba.

"Tandai kata-kataku ya, Toushirou- _san_." Mitsuba bangkit berdiri, menepuk-nepuk _kimono_ yang ia kenakan seolah membersihkan debu tak kasat mata. Gadis itu menyempatkan diri tersenyum. "Sou- _chan_ bilang, firasatku tak pernah salah."

Hijikata menatap punggung Mitsuba yang melenggang pergi. Menjemput sang adik yang langsung menerjangnya. Ia menengadah, memandang langit jingga yang mulai diwarnai dengan gradasi lembayung.

"Sou- _chan_ , waktunya pulang!"

 _Kepompong, ya…_

Hijikata mendengus, tertawa dalam diam.

Barangkali Mitsuba ada benarnya juga.

* * *

 **.**

 **{ 17. kiss day }**

 **.**

* * *

Kankou ingat, sebelum menikah, istrinya yang cantik itu pernah mengatakan hal ambigu.

"Kankou, hari ini adalah _kiss day_ di Kouan."

Pria itu menyemburkan kopi yang ia minum—seluruhnya.

" _K-kiss day_?! Tunggu, planetmu punya perayaan yang seperti itu?!"

"Jadi, kau akan menciumku atau, nah?"

Kankou menggaruk pipinya, "Y-ya, kurasa aku akan."

"Atau lebih dari ciuman?"

"EEEH?! BOLEHKAH?!"

Kouka terbahak, "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Sekarang cepat, sebelum kau terlambat kerja. Atau kutarik kembali tawaran ini."

* * *

 **.**

 **{ 18. kembang api }**

 **.**

* * *

"Kembang apinya cantik ya, Tuan Muda."

"Mm."

"Tuan Muda jauh lebih cantik, tapi."

"He-eh."

"Saya membawa beberapa lembar _yukata_ bergaya _gothic lolita_ kalau berkenan apakah Tuan Muda mau mencobanya oh ini pasti akan sangat _moe_ jika Tuan Muda memakainya saya tidak akan bisa fokus pada kembang apinya apalagi mengalihkan pandangan dari Tuan Muda jika Tuan Muda memakainya karena itu—"

" **Gak sudi**."

* * *

 **.**

 **{ 19. tanabata }**

 **.**

* * *

"Ini, batang bambu untuk kita. Tulis harapan kalian di sini, kemudian gantungkan, ya."

Shinpachi mengulurkan selembar kertas masing-masing pada Gintoki dan Kagura.

"Apa kalian tahu? Di Hokkaido, Tanabata itu tanggal tujuh Agustus, lho."

"Ah, masa. Bukannya tanggal tujuh Juli."

"Tujuh Juli itu menurut kalender matahari. Kalau menurut kalender bulan, Tanabata jatuhnya di bulan Agustus. _Ama no Gawa_ kelihatan jauh lebih indah di saat itu!"

"Serius?! Jadi kalau ke sana, aku bisa melihat bintang yang jauh lebih indah dari ini?!" sorak Kagura, yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Shinpachi.

"Sudahlah, cepat tulis permohonan kalian dan buang kertasnya ke sungai." Gintoki mengorek telinga.

"Gin- _san_ , yang dihanyutkan itu bukan kertasnya saja! Bersama dengan bambunya! Lagipula, memangnya kau sudah selesai?"

"Hmph. Jangan remehkah Gin- _san_ ini, ya. Jelas sudah, dong."

"Cepat! Orang ini pasti menuliskan hal-hal yang tak masuk akal lagi!"

"Gin- _chan,_ aku mau lihat punyamu! Perlihatkan padaku!"

"Hah—oi, Kagura! Ini berisi tentang hal-hal dewasa, bocah tidak patut untuk mengetahuinya!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan hal-hal dewasa?!"

Shinpachi menghela nafas. "Semuanya sudah selesai?"

Gintoki dan Kagura mengangguk, menyodorkan selembar kertas pada Shinpachi untuk digantung. Awalnya Shinpachi menerimanya dengan dongkol, namun begitu melihat harapan yang mereka tuliskan, seulas senyum simpul terpatri di bibirnya. Ia tertawa cukup keras, mengakibatkan baik Gintoki maupun Kagura mendelik singkat ke arahnya.

 _Rambut lurus. Dan tahun berikutnya, bertiga juga — **Gintoki.**_

 _Semoga langgeng sama Sadaharu, Gin-_ chan _, dan Shinpachi — **Kagura.**_

Shinpachi tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum kala membaca kedua kertas itu. Diraihnya spidol,

 _Selamanya, ada di sisi mereka — **Shinpachi.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **{ 20. scrapbook }**

 **.**

* * *

Satu waktu, Otae pernah mengajarkan Kagura membuat _scrapbook._

Mereka menempel foto demi foto, mengguntingi stiker dan menghias bingkainya, menggambari simbol-simbol lucu di sekujur halaman. Setiap satu halaman memiliki berjuta kenangan indah. Otae bahkan membuatkan sampul untuk buku itu—dijahit dari kain berwarna pastel, dengan nama Kagura yang terpampang jelas pada bagian atasnya.

Kagura senang sekali. Ia membawanya ke mana-mana. Waktu tidur. Waktu jalan-jalan dengan Sadaharu. Waktu pekerjaan. Memperlihatkan dengan bangga ke semua orang. Gadis itu kadang meminta berfoto dengan mereka agar dapat mengisi halaman berikutnya. Bahkan foto polisi sadis yang notabene adalah saingannya memiliki tempat tersendiri di _scrapbook_ Kagura.

"Kagura- _chan_ , bisa tolong angkat barang-barangmu dari meja—"

Shinpachi memandangi wajah Kagura yang terlelap. Gadis itu mendengkur halus. Buku kesayangannya tersingkap lebar, ada sejengkal di depan wajah, bersama dengan patahan-patahan krayon, _origami_ , atau lem.

Shinpachi meletakkan lap meja dengan hati-hati, kemudian membuka _scrapbook_ milik Kagura. Ia tersenyum.

"Ah, kurasa aku akan mengambil selimut agar kau tidak terkena flu. Tunggu di sini, Kagura- _chan_." Pemuda berkacamata itu meletakkan buku kembali tanpa menutupnya, kemudian beranjak ke kamar Gintoki.

Tanpa sengaja, selembar foto melayang turun.

Foto itu mencakup figur Kagura, Gintoki, Shinpachi, dan Sadaharu dengan cengiran lebar mereka. Di pojoknya, ada huruf-huruf besar yang ditulis dengan spidol.

 _My family._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **~Glosarium**

*) Di akhir nomor 13, Tama memanggil Yamazaki dengan suffix "- _sama_." Saya pernah baca tautan di Sorachi's Q &A corner 129. Tama itu robot, jadi hubungan dia dengan manusia itu hubungan antara majikan dan pelayan. Tama memanggil orang dengan suffix "- _sama_ " jika orang itu benar-benar ia anggap layak untuk menjadi masternya (yang memiliki hubungan batin kuat dengannya). Makanya dia manggil Gintoki-sama, Otose-sama, etc. Sementara relasi antar Yorozuya dan Shinsengumi itu kan cenderung bermusuhan, jadi dia manggil anggota Shinsengumi nggak pake "- _sama_." Hanya saja demi kesopanan, dia nambahin "- _san_." Singkat kata, Tama menganggap Yamazaki sebagai musuhnya. Cuma di akhir fik ini saya bikin dia manggil Yamazaki- _sama_ , yang artinya sedikit demi sedikit Tama mulai menghargai Yamazaki. Abisnya saya mikir di arc Farewell Shinsengumi, Hijikata pamit ke Gin, Kondo ke Otae dan Shinpachi, Sougo ke Kagura. Yamazaki ke siapa? :3 /PENTING

*) Nomor 14. Saya nggak tau dan nggak ngerti dan terlalu malas buat nyari refrensi tentang pernikahan ala jepang (sampahsekalikamuyon*coret*). jadi anggep aja itu mereka AU di mana Sougo dan Kagura nikah dengan gaya barat. welp. dan lagi-lagi bagian mereka panjang, kayaknya saya emang beneran okikagu trash deh lol

*) Nomor 19. _Ama no Gawa_ itu galaksi bimasakti. Katanya sih di Hokkaido jatohnya Tanabata emang bulan Agustus. cmiiw.

* * *

 **~Balasan Review** (terima kasih buat yang bersedia mampir—fav, follow, apalagi review! w )

 **ATHAYPRI:** Halo Tayaa ih kamu dateng lagi yaa hampir di setiap fikku kamu ada Haha iyaa Bang Hiji cuma setia sama Mba Mitsu :"" Dan Katsura bego bego gitu tetep aja manis kan XP /salahnak /digampar

 **Halichi Miyamoto:** Wah…iyakah? Yaudah saya pajang aja deh daun semanggi di depan rumah biar cepet dapet jodoh /pergi /APAKAMU/ Eh tapi jodoh saya mah kamu yak, cie samaan terus kyta /najisluyon /diinjek /dibuang

 **Chikara Hoshi:** Awas jadi ikan lama-lama, klepek-klepek terus kamu /apanya/ Makasihhh btw (OwO ) Ini sudah lanjut ya X"D

 **Scarleet Rin:** Beneran nih?! Duh aku ditungguin, tf someone actually liked me /BUKANKAMUNYA /NAJIS/ Konstelasi itu (berdasar KBBI) kumpulan orang; sifat; benda yang berhubungan, atau keadaan; tatanan; bentuk; susunan; kaitan. Pokoknya gitu X)) Aku semedi di kamar ditemenin lepi dan susu cokelat (?) Dan, jangan gitu ah, Rin bukan _author_ level bawah kok. Semua karya yang didasarkan niat pasti bisa jadi bagus~ /sokbijaknyet/ Tips dari aku banyakin membaca aja, semakin kamu banyak melahap (?) buku/karya penulis lain, gaya penulisan kamu bakal tambah cakep kok. Seiring kamu meratiin gaya penceritaan, deskrip, tanda baca, variasi kalimat, dll. Gitu~

 _Special thanks for_ _ **ATHAYPRI, Scarleet Rin, akanemori, m974franc, Halichi Miyamoto, Karoko Linq.**_ _Thankies for the fav n' follow! A big, big love!_

* * *

 **A/N:** …chap 2. makin ke bawah makin berbau _shoujo manga_ picisan. harusnya saya ngelarin utang. hiks.


End file.
